Destiny's Diary
by sathalina254
Summary: So my Deathknight takes a extreme mission and follows a small elite force of Garrosh's soldiers into the heart of the new land known as Pandaria. Disclaimer: Some Characters in this story belong to Blizzard, Destiny is my Blood Elf Death knight on World of Warcraft.
1. Day 1

Inspired by questing out in Pandaria as my Blood Elf Death Knight Destiny,

**Destiny's diary to the new world**

_**Day 1,**_

So far I hate it here on the Horde airship, the noise is loud and the smoke makes me want to gag up an already dead lung. Listening to General Nazgrim waste his breath yelling at the goblin engineers and the blood elf dock-cleaners makes me want to pull my hair out. I don't see how I could have ever been alive and had to deal with this, we've been traveling for three days following Hellscreams order to stop the Alliance from claiming this 'new world' personally I wanted to stay in Ebon Hold and waste away being since I am a death knight.

I cannot say my trip has been as bad as I make it sound; I did happen to make friends with a troll and his pet Snuff. The mist up here is thick and hard to see through but I have this sickening feeling that something is going to happen.

We've been shot out of the sky by Alliance warship; although the Horde airship is still sky-bound we've taken a lot of damage. The goblin engineers are racing around the docks and underbelly trying to put out the fire; we are losing altitude and closing in on an Alliance base-camp. I've taken arms to the cannons below the dock trying to shoot down any Human scum I see wielding a weapon.

I've personally entered the Alliance base with Rivett's handgun to destroy their bomb supplies and kill off what Alliance rats get in my way, I did this with pleasure.

We've succeeded in fighting the Alliance off, me and a few of General Nazgrim's soldiers have taken the temple from the Humans. When we reached the Commander at arms he jumped off the edge of the buildings railing and onto one of our goblin Gyrocopters. General Nazgrim was not pleased with his escape nor was I but it couldn't have been stopped, we failed in destroying the Alliance army.

General Nazgrim was taken over by what these strange panda-like beings call the 'Sha' it seems to be a problem they have had within the past and we Horde have brought it back into their lives.

Although we have not made ally's with the panda-like village Honeydew, they seem to not be ally's with the Alliance either so I did not have to slay any of them. I was informed about some of their villagers being recruited by the Alliance though to help them build something, although the panda-like woman could not tell me much of anything she sure did waste my time talking about brew—putting that aside I left along with General Nazgrim.

I'm beat after all that fighting and running but there is no time to rest, much is needed to be done now that we are on land. I've been sent out to rescue any survivors that I can and report them back to General Nazgrim, it seems I've run across an Alliance airbase; it's best if I wait for my orders before entering and eliminating the Human scums.

Running across the familiar troll I have befriended throughout the trip, but it seems I wasn't the first one to him, his eyes have been ripped from his head and his beloved pet Snuff seems to be missing from his side. I have agreed to aid him in finding his missing belongings…on my way out of the area I couldn't help but lay my cold blue eyes across what looked to be an ancient statue, although it is in complete ruin I'll keep my eyes open for the rest of the pieces; maybe it'll make a good picture if I add the drawings together.

These Hozen's are rather annoying over-grown monkeys that seem to have a death wish if they keep bothering me, I've retrieved the troll's eyes and gun, we have come across his companion's body; as I lay the lifeless saber in his arms I couldn't quite tell if he was crying or just having a horrible case of hiccups. Either way we both have agreed to hunt down the Hozen's leader, as we cross the land I have run into a few pieces to the ancient statue along the way.

I have killed the Hozen's leader Konk (I'm guessing was his name, he repeated that a lot.) My dear troll friend could finally rest in peace as General Nazgrim and Sergeant Gorrok entered the cave, it seems we'll be using the monkey king's cavern as our new hideout for now. Our goblin engineer Rivett Clutchpop informed me about the Alliance having explosives within the airbase—it doesn't surprise me a goblin would ignore most things but jump up and get excited at the first sight of explosives. But putting that aside I have my orders to infiltrate the Alliance airbase and slain their commanders and use the explosives I can get my cold dead hands on to shoot what aircrafts they have out of the sky.

The first commander I ran across seemed well enough dead more than alive, being the same member of the Ebon Hold this dwarf gave me a worthy fight for a Death Knight. The twin engineer gnomes were a disappointment, their bombs only tickled my thick black armor; slaying them was nothing but a game of catch that mouse. The last one I could find rested in the tallest building in the airbase, it was easy to sneak around the two guards outside the building. What a thrill it was to slaughter that cocky Human with my axe, my mission here was done and I could return to General Nazgrim with the news on finding the main commander. He was no were to be seen within the airbase.

General Nazgrim wasn't pleased when he heard the news about not finding the last commander, but my orders were given to kill each and every one of them. I have failed in that manner; nevertheless General Nazgrim has sent me out towards the Alliance airbase once more but this time to investigate the caverns just west of it. As I had expected the coward commander stood in the cavern muttering something about failing his king. I wasted no time in slaughtering him, but before I could deal the finishing blow the Human scum before me turned into something less than a man—it was like what happened to General Nazgrim at the temple but not just his arms.

When the screaming had ended I stood before what the panda-like beings called a Sha, it was hideous and a sight no living thing should be faced against; times like this is when I thank my curse being a death knight. I raised my axe and proceeded to continue our fight, man or Sha it doesn't matter the thing is going to die by my blade.

I slaughtered the 'thing' in front of me and left the cavern as I made my way back towards the Alliance airbase. Seems I was late for the party when I noticed General Nazgrim, Rivett, Sergeant Gorrok and the female orc Shokia had cleaned the airbase up. A wave of accomplishment washed over me as I dug through my bags till my cold hands found a rugged type of cloth. Pulling it out and unwrapping it to reveal the Horde's red and black flag. I ripped the blue and gold Alliance flag off the pole before I replaced it with the Horde flag, after a few moments of letting the glory of the well won battle sink in I report back to General Nazgrim for further orders.

It was high-noon when I returned to General Nazgrim, all I could focus on was the dangerous Hozen's before us, there were so many of them—I don't remember seeing so many before I entered the Alliance airbase; where did they come from? Nevertheless I've received my orders to discover more of this land and to eliminate the annoyance known as Dook Ookem.

Shademaster Kiryn might be undead but she still has a sweet personality; unlike myself but she has sent me out to find her some flowers around the Serenity Falls. Agreeing to aid the undead rogue with her poison making I set out to Serenity Falls in search for the flower she described to me.

For some reason I felt at peace while my search was an epic fumble I did happen to run across some Water Sprites playing in the fountains nearby a big patch of flowers. Seems they were the flowers I needed for Shademaster Kiryn, with this done I'll move to my next mission to discover more of this land and to shut the stupid Hozen Dook up.

I have found where this Dook Ookem stays, seems it looks quite like an arena to me… When I confronted the large over-sized monkey we were surrounded by a good hundred or so Hozen's. Guessing this is their runner-up leader, nevermind that it doesn't matter what he is to them; he's going to be dead to them in a short moment. The fight could have lasted much longer if his annoying crowd of children hadn't annoyed me as much, nevertheless I stand the victor and it seems that the Hozen either scatter when I walk near them or simply tremble at my glare. I like this feeling…

I wasn't alone after I had scared off the Hozen's it seems I had been watched, turning my head to meet one of the panda-like beings staring right back at me. He seemed to be no threat but simply praised me of my fighting skills and asked me to seek him out. Although he did not tell me where to find him, he had just told me to follow the road from the Shire of the Sun. Either way; I'll check it out after I finish out my orders.

I've come across the Shire of the Sun on my way leaving the Hozen's arena, it was a small little shire but it seems to be loved by the ghosts. My cold eyes caught the silver light of an old teapot, I thought nothing of it but it seems something deep inside me told me to take it anyways, I stuffed the ancient teapot into my bags and continued my journey to find the Shire of the Moon.

It was much easier than I had expected to find the Shire of the Moon, just as the Sun and Moon in the sky; the two weren't that far away. The well at the Shire was rather lovely in a strange calm way, as I looked at my reflection in its water my cold dead eyes held no emotion or any sign of life within my undead living body. The quick flash of gold made my head turn with a sharp motion, dipping my gloved hand into the warm water before pulling out a small golden coin. It seemed old by the feel of the metal against my black armored hand.

Returning to the newly formed Horde base with the flowers Shademaster Kiryn had asked for I couldn't help but notice the Hozen's had backed off for the time being, General Nazgrim waved me off after I reported back to him with what news I found. Seeing there were no further orders for me I decided to accept the panda-like being's invitation, who knows what the strange being could inform me with…maybe it could help the Horde better understand this land.


	2. Day 2

Day 2,

I've followed the road up to a small cavern covered with scrolls and paintings I've never seen before, I was instantly greeted by the same panda-like being once more, he mentioned a name, 'Pandaria' is this what the panda-like being's call this strange land? Either way I've come for information and my best bet is to speak with him. His name is Lorewalker Cho; let us see what the panda-like being can tell me.

He offered me tea as if I was a long lost friend of his; the male seems to be quite calm looking into the eyes of a death knight. I guess it wouldn't hurt for a cup of tea and the short time to relax, even if he did poison it—it's not like I'll die from it.

So the statue that I drew just yesterday seems to be called the 'Mogu' some race of warlocks that ruled the lands of Pandaria over 14,000 years ago. They used their power to make the Pandaren (I'm guessing is what these panda-like being's are) fear them. But there was one Pandaren who stood up, Cho called him a Monk, it seems that this Pandaren is trying to tell me fighting is wrong to do; and the best way to defeat your foe is to 'inspire them'.

I've agreed to take a walk with him down to what he calls the Circle of Bones, I do not yet trust this Pandaren but I will listen to what he has to say. It seems he is like the Orc Shaman when it comes to wisdom, I respect this. We've reached the Circle of Bones, it seems he wishes to learn more of the Horde; I will inform him of what I know (or remember at this matter).

I've learned a lot about the Pandaren's and I must say—they do not seem to be fighters; but rather peaceful beings. It seems I did not need to tell the Lorewalker much of the Horde; it seems he could understand easily by my actions in combat, nevertheless it saves me from explaining the long and almost forgotten history of all warfare the Horde has gone through.

I've lit the fire and what I saw from the mist of my history almost made me remember a spark of my past, either way at least the Pandaren is wise enough to inspire rather than mock what my people have gone through. This could possibly be the most I've learned of something before killing it.

He has asked me to free some of the Hozen's and to collect a few of the speckled trout's just a little ways behind the Circle of Bones, this should be easy—right?

I've collected the trout's and freed the Hozen's (no sweat) but it seems that I am being called their ally's now. I've been asked to collect bug legs—who would want bug legs? Nevertheless I've also been sent out to hunt down this Tigress that goes by the name 'Kher Shan' I'm no hunter, or at this matter a good tracking dog; but I'll try my best to find this Saber and eliminate it. I'll be setting off after I clean the scales of my raptor; we've been on the move a lot today.

I've given the Hozen's new leader (I'm guessing) the trout and as my reward I've been handed the Alliance orders. This is just perfect the Hozen's aren't the brightest creatures I've seen out here, but they happen to play right into my hands with these orders. I'm off to go collect the bug legs and hunt down the Saber Kher Shan.

These Tigerfly's are just like the Wasps in outlands, nothing different other than they are smaller and much softer and less aggressive. It took me a good while to collect thirty of the legs being since each Tigerfly had between eight and twelve legs on each body. I haven't found the Tigress just yet but I will not fail, I've run across another Hozen camp but this one seems to be the main one. Handing the Alliance paperwork to the (what I think is the main leader) Hozen in charge, he pointed me towards one of the Horde's signal flares. With this I sent out a few flare-sparks to signal the remaining Horde survivors to the Hozen basecamp.

The wilderness in Pandaria is like the Stranglethorn Vale in Eastern Kingdoms, there are many different kind of Tigress's out her yet none of them fit the description the Hozen had told me; more-or-less it was quite hard to understand him.

I've found the cavern where Kher Shan slumbers, she is much larger than most of the Saber's around here, the Hozen has aided me in bringing her down. I've noticed a much larger activity from the Alliance near the Hozen's main camp, maybe there is an Alliance war-base nearby. I'll have to check into it later…

I knew it! I've run across warfare with the Hozen's and the Alliance, I will not sit back as I watch the Alliance attack our new found ally's. I've taken arms in the battlefield as fast as I could, I've death gripped many of the falling Alliance with parachutes I will not let them land and live to wield their swords. I've retrieved some of their Medallion's, I'm sure the Hozen's will enjoy the shiny metals.

General Nazgrim has asked me to depart the remaining Horde survivors to scan the area, I've spoken with Chief Kah-Kah (funny name right?) to ask him if he could help me explore the new lands to us Horde, he has informed me about a nephew that has not earned his name-name (who knows what that means…) and that maybe a good long walk would aid the young Hozen. Either way my orders are straight and my job has not yet been done. Till next time Diary.

At first thought the goblin engineer was a funny guy—but after he told me to go and collect bird guts to attract fish, I'm starting to think the guy is a little nuts in the head. But either way he does have a point, I've gotten the Hozen's to like us, why not make them love us? They like fish it seems, Rivett is on to something here as usual. It's time to bird hunt…

I didn't expect the birds to come flocking at me like hungry wild animals, but it only made my job much easier. I am glad that I do not feel sickness or any sort of emotion towards slaughtering things, thanks to the Lich King (for making me what I am now) I can easily tear into flesh and rip out what I need. So harvesting bird guts seemed to go easier than expected, it's time to return to Rivett and see what the wild-crazy goblin has for me next.

Oh this is just too good; I'm enjoying this goblins humor on things. Gut bombs, (I quietly laugh inside my mind) it seems that the only actual way of befriending these Hozen's anymore than I have is to become one of them. I've been sent out to slay their enemies. These fish-like creatures as the Hozen's call them 'Jinyu' I call them dead, or at least about to be.

The Jinyu are weak useless creatures, they tremble and die to my blade, not even worthy to call a foe. Nevertheless I have slain the Jinyu around the Hozen campsite. Now off to throw some Gut Bombs. (I still laugh at the name…)

These turtles are strange they may have soft shells but even their skin deflects my blade's steel, either way I killed them and took their meat. I'm sure Eekle-Eekle will enjoy the dinner.

Sometimes I wish I could feel emotions once more, I think I would have one hell of a time with this goblin; even if he likes to blow things up. Pushing things aside I still have to carry out and people to talk with (even if they are Hozen). Till next time, Diary…

I've returned from my long walk (which I quite enjoyed) to notice the scouting party had been back, but there was someone new…and someone missing. I walk up to them as I notice Riko (I'm guessing was the family member of Chief Kah-Kah), he seemed to be somewhat better at speaking orcish (somewhat…) he had started to explain to me what happened on the scouting trip, and how Sergeant Gorrok went missing. Something about the 'Jade Witch' and strange statues that looks real seems that Gorrok had gotten caught. Kiryn has offered to explain the rest and why there was a human boy in captive.

It seems that after they lost Gorrok to the Jade Witch they continued to scout around, it does not explain who this young boy is…but something about him tells me that he is important. I should have brought some bread and water with me, this explaining seems to be turning into a story rather than a report. As I continue to listen Riko seems to want to tell the next part, I sit and wait patiently.

My head felt as if someone took a hammer to it after listening to Riko talk, if it wasn't for the serious problem I found with the Alliance siding with the Jinyu I would have laughed at the thought of a Hozen kissing an Undead, but nevertheless I kept my mouth shut and listened.

I had gotten up and just about left until Shokia had called me over and told me she's telling me the rest of the report, I walked near her and awaited her to continue the report. I trust she won't make it sound outrageous.

After listening to the last of the report and how accurate Shokia's shooting had been I slowly rub my temples. So we lost a commander and found an Alliance boy, was there anything else to top off the report rather than the undying love of a Hozen and Undead?

Prince Anduin Wyrnn, the son of King Varian Wyrnn… oh my day is just getting more and more exciting, I've been asked to speak with General Nazgrim about the Prince, it seems that it could be two sides to the coin with capturing the Prince; he might not be alone. We are going to scout around the riverbank, and kill whatever Alliance we run across. Till next time, Diary…

It seems that General Nazgrim had been right; the Alliance slowly surrounded the Hozen campsite, but luckily I have a rather smart warfare General. We've eliminated the Alliance around the camp but found out they have made a camp up on the ridge, no worries; we bombed the camp with General Nazgrim's Grog. I will not allow the Alliance to take their Prince back, least not without a fight.

I've run into my little Goblin friend while slaughtering the Alliance rogues, it seems he is still up to no good but at least this time he isn't making me do the dirty work. (Thank you General Nazgrim for being there) Nevertheless I still aided him with something, it seems he needed a few of the tree branches that lay around the land near the campsite, no sweat I'll gather them.

After collecting the logs (avoiding the wet ones…) I've taken them back to Rivett as he asked, it seems that we have less time than we wanted. It's about time to start a war with the Jinyu's least it seems like that time, I'll be meeting up with Rivett just east of the Hozen's campsite. I'm ready to see what he has for me this time…

Oh how much I wish I could enjoy this, if he didn't have me at the Gut bombs, he has me at the Dooker Grenades. Between me and Shokia I do not think any of the Jinyu's got a foot close to the Hozen campsite, although the job had been a blast (literally) it is time I report back to General Nazgrim for further instructions.

General Nazgrim and Chief Kah-Kah have given me pass to another area of this strange land, something called Dawn's Blossom; all I know of where I am going is that Lorewalker Cho is there—so it isn't all that bad but I will miss hanging around with our goblin engineer. I'll be heading on my way now Diary, till next time I write.


	3. Day 3

Day 3,

I've landed in Dawn's Blossom at last (although I did enjoy the sight from up high) before I could safely dismount from the kite (don't ask me how that thing held me the whole flight) I was surrounded by small Pandaren children, many of them asked questions and others would poke at my black armor.

It was good to see Lorewalker Cho's weird smile (not that I enjoyed it or anything) I was quickly greeted by him as he explains to me the people of Dawn's Blossom might not yet trust me. Sadly our visit was short lived, he had to depart and continue off with his work but it seems his friend Toya will show me around the place.

He's told me a few names of some of the locals, seems I'll be greeting them by myself, Nevertheless it's time to hunt them down and make myself useful. It seems that the Goldendraft and Wanderbrews have a family feud and do not agree with one another, although I must agree both their brews taste just fine. Just one more person to speak with and by the name he seems to be a Master at something, either way I will seek him out and introduce myself.

As I expected, he is the leader of Dawn's Blossom. Although most of the locals had predicted me to look something different since I befriended the Hozen's and survived, I am yet to understand what the large problem is with the monkeys… I've been asked by a few of the Dawn watchers if I am wild and crazy like the Hozen's or if I am calm and quiet like the Jinyu's although I cannot answer them honestly with how my shifting personality's work with the situation, but it is nice that I have (somewhat) befriended the Pandaren's of Dawn's Blossom.

Toya has dismissed me to ask the locals around Dawn's Blossom if they need a 'hand' with things, I am guessing this means if they seek aid with whatever they need, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a few side jobs.

So after speaking with many of the locals (and answering the annoying questions of the curious Pandaren children) I am finally on my way to my first assignment, it seems that I have been sent out to rescue six of the missing Pandaren kids from the Jade Witch. This could lead to Sergeant Gorrok also so I guess I should get this done first and hopefully rescues my Sergeant along with it. After this I suppose I could go and collect and slaughter the spiders in silkwood, it seems the Sha has turned them into ravenous beasts. It would save the Horde less time having to deal with them later; I'll be heading off now Diary, till next time I write.

I have found the Jade witches home and I have found Sergeant Gorrok as well, he is how Riko explained; Jade. I've pulled many of the un-jaded Pandaren children off the bamboo tree's around the witches home but still no sign of Shin. Seems the little Pandaren child has followed me out here, the young An Windfur has asked me to kill off some of the Jade guardians; although I must admit the beast-like creatures are a lovely shade of green and holds a good stare towards their enemies.

After I rescued the children and slaughtered the Jade Guardians, An Windfur has begged me to save her friend Shin and to confront the Jade Witch about releasing him. I did not sign up for babysitting when I agreed to aid the child in rescuing her friend Shin. Nevertheless I have defeated the Jade Witch and the spell over the captive prisoners has been broken, not only did I free Sergeant Gorrok but it seems that I will slowly make my reputation with the Dawn's Blossom bloom even more. (Do not judge me on my choice of words!)

I've returned with the children back to Dawn's Blossom and to drop off the silk Lo Wanderbrew has asked for. It seems even as a death knight I know how it felt to have a 'crush' one someone and it seems that Lo Wanderbrew has just that. I wonder who the woman is. At any rate I've sat down along with the young Dawn watchers (most of the children I had freed from the Jade Witch) to speak with Tzu the Ironbelly; although I do not know how he earned this name but he wields the title of an Elder Monk.

Although the Elder Monk is mostly a drunk and enjoys the noodles cooked by Chin, the Master of Noodles (he is pretty well at cooking them), he did seem to compare my nobility to his when he was younger, and I suppose I could take this as a compliment.

Lo Wanderbrew's father has asked me to seek out Lo and return him back to his father and away from this woman Syra Goldendraft (I'm guessing is his 'crush') it seems that the family feud seems to be neutral between the two Brewmasters. Either way I will be setting out to retrieve the boy before I report back to Toya for my ride to Lorewalker Cho.

I've reached the Arboretum in seek of Syra and Lo; it seems that my assistance could be used by the inkmaster's as well. It seems that Syra is at the Shire of the Dawn just a little ways away from the Arboretum, I'll seek her out right away before I collect the wasp stingers for the inkmaster.

I've found Lo and Syra at the gates of the Shire of the Dawn, it seems they have tried to ask the spirits for marriage and it ended poorly (strange way of getting married but alright) Syra has asked me to fight their battle against the spirits as they had told her either Lo or a champion to face against. Very well, even though I am more dead than alive I will respect the power of love and carry their will out.

The first of the three I have run across is Pandriarch Goldendraft; although he may have been a drunken Brewmaster he still gave a worthy fight for a spirit… I am onto my next challenge as the Goldendraft has sent me off giving Lo his blessing.

The second one I run into is the Pandriarch Windfur, he has seen me rescue and protect one of his youngest in his family An Windfur. He was a strong and worthy spirit to fight against and a graceful defeat, with his blessing to Lo I continue to the next and last spirit.

I have come across the last spirit, he goes by the name Pandriarch Bramblestaff I have met druids with this last name but seeing that it is infamous to the Pandaren as well it brings honor. He was a good fight as well as Windfur but he yelled a lot, with his blessing I am done here and can return to Syra and Lo with each of the ancient's blessings.

As I approach the two Pandaren's near the Shire of the Dawn's gate Syra had given me the look of hope and slightly surprised to see I had made it back alive (and hopefully with good news.) I tell the two that each of the Pandriarch's gives the both of them their blessing and wish future happiness. Just as I finish telling them this, Lo's father along with Syra's are being led by Toya straight to the main gates; neither of them looked happy to see the two love-birds together.

As the small fight breaks out each of the fathers both agree that the two young Pandaren's could not get married as of the family feud but when Lo explains that the Pandriarch's had given them their blessing both of the fathers seem rather shocked than angry at this point, both agreeing that the two could marry they set off their way back to Dawn's Blossom.

Toya looks at me quite surprised that I could bring together two families who have been fighting for many years now, nevertheless my job here is one and I can move on to my next tasks. Although I am not looking forward to collecting wasp stingers but it has to be done. Till next time I write, Diary.


End file.
